


惯常雨季

by beamingalaska



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamingalaska/pseuds/beamingalaska
Summary: “有人认为做爱是战役，是沟通，是忍耐许久之后的发泄，是灵魂与灵魂交换，也许真是这样的，尤长靖。但你知道我怎么想吗，我觉得做爱是让对方爽又怕对方疼。”





	惯常雨季

门打开的时候，尤长靖几乎是被拽进去的。他弯了眼睛，想问林彦俊这么急干嘛，还没开口的时候先被对方箍在门上吻了一通，牙齿磕牙齿，舌头缠舌头，最货真价实的那种。

他轻哼一声，林彦俊便把手覆在他的嘴上。说是捂，力道却还不如遮，然后压低了声音轻轻叮嘱面前的人，“嘘，酒店房间不隔音。”

话音还没落，尤长靖就抿着唇噤了声。得了逞的人这才笑出来：“骗你的。今天隔壁在唱《学会放好》的时候，我一个字都没听到。”

他把人搡到床边，欺身压过去，同尤长靖一起软绵绵地陷在床单里，像是被一朵云托住。身下的人只是翻了个白眼，默默在心里反驳说那你怎么知道歌名。

窗外有铺天盖地的雨声，从左耳进，又雨一般的从右耳流出，只把林彦俊的话洗了一遍又一遍，情欲全被洗作又纯洁又缠绵的爱意。尤长靖想，既然林彦俊说爱我，那我怎么能不回应。

他没空再管这样的命题究竟是否成立，充分条件也好，必要条件也罢，在他用腿勾上林彦俊腰的那一瞬间，这些考量便全都不作数了。天空中有一道惊雷打下来，他就顺势环住林彦俊的背——下雨天怎么会不好呢？从爱到欲，水到渠成的事。

林彦俊把拖鞋甩在床边，彻底地压在尤长靖身上，由于贴得太紧，他甚至能感觉到呼吸时身体与身体间那种此起彼伏节奏。

这种关头是不该分心的，但是林彦俊忽然就想到尤长靖唱歌前要数拍子，不知道现在要他唱的话，他进一首歌能不能进得稳。

林彦俊将手腕抵在枕头上，撑着起身的时候，皮肤与皮肤相贴的部分发出了细微而沉闷的声响，那是气压的缘故。然后他用另一只手的手腕支着头，缓缓启唇道，尤长靖，你要不要唱首歌。

身下的人喘着气问，什么？

我说，林彦俊吞了一口口水，你要不要唱首歌。

尤长靖眨了眨眼睛，我知道。我是问，唱什么歌。

他没意识到这是个多危险的动作。门口的那盏灯还没关，光源源不断地泻过来，睫毛在他眼睑下忽闪出一片阴影——又很快消失，像是某种含蓄而蛊惑的邀请。

两个人之间的距离太近了，近到能看清彼此皮肤的纹理。尤长靖腮边的那抹红一直窜到眼角，林彦俊就在脑海里把印象中的色号过滤了一遍——这个太深，这个又太浅，怎么就没有刚刚好的一种形容。

事实上有倒是有的——林彦俊想起很久之前在高铁上看到的那把火烧云，那样的红色几乎要将整片天空都燃遍，既热烈又孤独。他顿时选不出歌了，他只想问尤长靖，我来做你的天空好不好。

但林彦俊没问出口，他直接低下头吻住了尤长靖。舌尖刮过牙龈的时候，整个口腔都是湿润的，带着点后知后觉的甜。他想，接吻是真的会上瘾的。

他又想，这感叹好俗。

可是除了脑海里现成的片段和概念，林彦俊没时间再去遣词造句。他将手往下伸，指尖划过凸起的一点，再向下是颤栗的肌肤，敏感的腰间。然后他拉开尤长靖的裤链，握住那成形的一根，觉得手心被灼得发烫，于是用舌头轻轻勾了一下尤长靖的舌尖，从他的口腔中撤离，弓起背又俯下身之后，前端便被他攫在齿间了。

他永远保有排列组合的特权，是吸是吞是咬是刮，哪个在先哪个在后，全看他的兴致——他的兴致又取决于尤长靖的反应，这是连锁的，做爱本来就是一场连锁反应。

林彦俊的舌尖在柱头舔了一圈，试探着加重了力度，然后心满意足地听到了尤长靖呼吸变深的那一下，声调都跟着转了个弯。他很喜欢这样的试探，撩拨到尤长靖无力招架，只剩下一副最最肆意的样子任他打量。

他爱惨了尤长靖这副模样，依赖与羞耻感全都交给自己，让他想作弄也想呵护，又怜又爱，一时分不清要怎么办才好。于是林彦俊将那一根噙在口中，慢慢拢了唇，一寸一寸地用嘴碾着。吞吐的频率逐渐加快时，尤长靖被下身传来的紧致感爽得头皮发麻，舒一口气的功夫，精液便全数射出来，灌满了林彦俊的喉口。

起初的时候尤长靖还不习惯这样，但是林彦俊说想试，他思索了半晌，最终还是点了点头，那时候尤长靖想的是，只要不射出来就好了。

可是林彦俊最不缺的就是耐心。尤长靖看着在自己腿间卖力吞吐的人，刘海已经被汗打湿了，睫毛是垂着的，很长，像花帘。林彦俊的动作很凶，像猛兽在擒拿猎物，尤长靖就拼命地忍着，可是身体的本能抵不过，射出来的那一瞬间，他直接崩溃到哭了出来。

隔着眼泪，他看到林彦俊的喉结上下滑动的样子，于是哭得更凶。林彦俊用指腹帮他拭了泪，说不要哭喔，我们不做了好不好。

不好。他一边哽咽着，一边挣扎着起身，腿一跨便直接骑在了林彦俊身上，然后就掰着臀瓣要往下坐，全然不管床头的润滑剂有没有拆。

我把润滑剂拿过来。林彦俊捏了捏尤长靖的腰，要伸手的时候，对方却趴在自己的颈窝回了一句不要。他觉得奇怪，于是将两个人的距离分开一点，看着尤长靖的眼睛问，为什么。

尤长靖垂下眼睛，小小声地回答道，我在……射了。他实在是说不出“你嘴里”这三个字。

林彦俊看着他躲避自己视线的样子，忽然就明白了这人究竟在别扭什么。他抿起嘴唇忍着想笑的冲动，一字一顿地说，尤长靖，我想怎么做是我的事，至于我怎么做能让你射，是我的本事。

尤长靖的情绪这才平静下来，他揉了揉眼睛，看着林彦俊说道：那你待会，可不可以轻一点。

那时候他还不知道，不是林彦俊没轻没重，是做爱这种事一旦开始，就收不了也刹不住。

今天的洪流也决了堤。

林彦俊是在尤长靖的身体达到能容纳三根手指的程度才插进去的，但是真的进去的一瞬间尤长靖还是吸了一口气。好在撕裂的痛感真的有渐渐被快感取代，那是他的身体越来越熟悉林彦俊身体的信号。

房间里是喘息声水声碰撞声和雨声的四重奏，林彦俊拨开尤长靖的刘海，将他的嗯字和啊字全部咽下去之后问，要去看雨吗。

是要换个姿势了，林彦俊从来都不会说的很直白。尤长靖就用手勾上他的脖子，弯着眼睛回了一句好。

林彦俊抱着尤长靖去了窗前，然后直接把人压在了窗边的桌子上——是有用手托住的。所以就算桌面有雨水那么凉，尤长靖总是沾不到的。此时此刻他又想问尤长靖，我来做你的伞好不好。

但他还是什么都没有问，只是一下比一下插得更深，抽出来的时候，前端磨过内壁的敏感点，引得尤长靖直哆嗦，眼角几乎要泛出泪花。然后林彦俊终于开口。

“尤长靖，你说雨什么时候会停？”

桌子上的人眯着眼，看着玻璃上的雨痕回答道：“可能等到云累的时候吧。”

大腿与臀部的撞击声越来越响，感觉到内壁一阵紧缩时，林彦俊咬着嘴唇射了出来。尤长靖趴在他肩头喘着气，等到抽出来时，桌子上已经是淅淅沥沥的一片了。

他抱着尤长靖去了浴室。窗外的雨还在下，磨砂玻璃门隔绝掉大半雨声，两个人在花洒下对视着，不知道是谁的手碰到了开关，水洒下来的时候，唇瓣与唇瓣又叠在了一起。

疼吗。林彦俊问。

不。尤长靖笑着摇了摇头。

窗外的雨还没有停。那时候，整座城市刚刚进入梅雨季节，水滴不眠不休地坠落，像是要贯穿整个夏天。


End file.
